Pretty Little Killer
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Cat has disappeared and their is one suspect. The gang try to find her killer as they keep getting strange txt from K. T for character death and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a better version of the first chapter. **

**Cat's POV **

Something's holding me down but I don't know what it is. I look around find that it is getting really dark. Last time I was seen was with my friends... I hope this isn't a dirty prank because whatever is surrounding me is getting in my mouth. Dirt. It just hit me.

My twin sister, Kayla, has always tried to be like me. She hated her life. I always got the cute boys and she got the ugly ones. I was always the talented one and she struggled at everything. Why do I think that she buried me alive? Because she's evil. I'm not one to call someone evil, but when it comes to Kayla: she is always going to be evil. I feel my breath start to slow down and my eyes start closing. Goodbye life. It was nice knowing you.

**Jade's POV**

I hate waking up early in a barn. I look up to see that Tori and Cat are missing. I wake the guys up and I walk to the barn door. Suddenly, Tori appears wearing a checkered vest and a black shirt under it.

"Where's Cat?" I ask as I wonder how her hair is not messy and is brushed down.

"I don't know...I thought I heard her scream and I can't find her anywhere."

**Kayla's POV **

I laugh as I sit in my room. I killed her. And the best part? No one knows about me. All I have to do is dye my hair and act like Cat.


	2. Finding Clues

**Previously on Pretty Little Killers **

_"Where's Cat?"_

_"I don't know. I thought I heard her scream but I can't find her anywhere." _

**_Got a secret, can you keep it?_**

**_Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave._**

**_If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said. _**

**_Kayla:_ Sh...**

Later that day, they all went to Cat's house to see if she was there. A few seconds after knocking on the door, Mrs. Valentine appeared. "Hello. If you need to see Cat, she's right up in her room." Jade rolled her eyes and walked past Mrs. Valentine. The others just followed her but were more polite by saying hi to her.

Jade walked up the stairs and turned the corner, not even bothering for them to catch up. Jade walked down the hall to Cats room and opened the door and saw a bright smiling Kayla in an act. "Where the hell did you go!?" Jade shouted and walked to her bed. Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie walked in. Jade spotted a picture that she has never seen before. 2 Cats and Frankie. How could that be possible, Jade wondered. Jade snuck over to the wall while Kayla as Cat got up and went to the bathroom.

When Kayla was out of ear-shot, Jade called the guys and Tori over. She explained there can't be 2 Cats because it was not like Cat to have more than one picture of only her in her room and then there was a twin quote on a sign hanging up. Tori ran to the door to make sure Cat wasn't coming back yet. "Coast is clear." She said and ran back beside Andre.

_"Naciste juntos y juntos para siempre será ... Pero que no haya espacios en vuestra unión. Y dejad que los vientos de los cielos bailar entre los dos."_

"What does it say?" Andre asks.

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to translate it." Jade told them and took a picture of it. They walked away right on time because Kayla walked into the room.

"Hey Cat, we're gonna head out. Jade has something to do, Beck needs to go to get his sister from ballet at the pharmacist and I have to go take care of a sick relative and Andre and Robbie are gonna help out." Tori explained everything. Most of it was a lie. The part about Jade having to do something was true.

They excused themselves and left. Kayla's phone rang.

_From: Hayley_

_They found a clue. Soon, you'll have to run away. _


	3. Texts and Secrets

Jade walked back to her car and got in with Beck in the passenger's seat and Andre, Robbie, and Tori in the back seat. "I wonder what that quote meant." Tori said as she buckled herself.

"Me neither. Neither of us do... I'm as curious as everyone in this car is. Now, let's go." Jade started her car and stopped when she saw a flyer hanging on a tree.

_Cat Valentine, 15, red hair, brown eyes, Last seen 9-3-12_

_MISSING_

"How is that even possible?" Jade asked herself and got the flyer. Confused and suspicious, she walked to the car with the flyer in her hand. Jade's phone suddenly rang signaling a text. She unlocked her phone and read the message.

**Like all mysteries, this one's worse. What will you use to defend yourself? Scissors perhaps? - K**

Jade looked up in shock and looked around. Far away, a dark hooded figure is watching her every move. With a smirk, the hooded figure runs away. Jade gets back in her car and hands the flyer to Beck. A minute later, everyone's phone rings.

"Two can keep a secret..." Jade said the first part then everyone said the last 6 words. "If one of them is dead..."

They look at each other and Jade puts her phone down and drives away.

Once they got to Jade's house, they go inside and up to her room. Jade grabs her laptop and logs on. Robbie goes down to get snack and Andre goes to the bathroom. Jade gets on Google Translate and types in the quote.

Naciste juntos y juntos para siempre sera ... Pero que no haya espacios en vestra and union. Y dejad que los vientos de los cielos bailar entre los dos - You were born together and be together forever. But let there be spaces in your union. And let the winds of the heavens dance between the two.

"It means...Cat has some explaining to do." Jade told them and Beck got a confused face.

"Cat? Cat never tells a lie." says Beck as he points to a picture of Cat.

"Well you know what Beck! Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret." Jade yelled. They glared at each other till Tori broke the silence.

"Look at the flyer. That girl we saw earlier can't be Cat. Cat was last seen yesterday which means she never went home." Tori pointed out as she picked up the flyer.

Robbie and Andre came back into the room and Tori, Beck, and Jade let them in on what they found out. "Guys...Cat actually hid secrets from you before. Some from me...but most of them I know. And I think...it's time to tell you them."

A black hand held a camera from a crack in the closet, watching Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre.

**What secret about Cat will be told?**

**Does Jade know Cat has a twin? **

**What crazy thing K do next?**

**Next time on PLK: **

**"I know what you did-"**

**"Jade! This is not how we find Cat's killer. We can't go around assuming that everyone is her killer."**

**"Did you get it?" **

**"Yes."**

**"They won't see it. One minute they'll think everythings fine...then...all the happiness disappears."**

**"Maybe you should take a trip to OZ to see if the wizard can find you a heart."**

**"Okay just...be careful. Love you Beck." Tori.**

**There will be Bori, Jandre, and Tribbie. **


	4. Authors note

**This is not a chapter but I will update later tonight. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? Also, there are more K members like a K team so who do you think is in it? There could be a sequel but I have no idea how to do it so...leave your answers in a review. **

**~Bailey~**


	5. So Close To Finding Out

**Okay. I have a few announcements for you guys. I have made a wiki for my fanfics, and the link will be on my profile. I should've said this in the first chapter but this is loosely based off Pretty Little Liars.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

Jade sat in her room late at night, chatting with Tori.

_Do you think something's strange is going on here? Like someone is watching us? - Tori_

Jade looked up at the sound of rustling right outside her window. She grabbed a baseball bat and quickly told Tori she'd be right back. With a baseball bat in hand, Jade makes her way to the window. Before she could hit the intruder, Andre pops up and Jade screams.

"What? Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Jade shouted as she helped him in. When he finally got in, they started talking on video chat with Tori.

"So, what should we do?" Tori asked when Trina came running in with shopping bags singing 'Trina Vega's really great, really great, Trina Vega's really great, really great, and she deserves the opposite of hate which is love!" Tori rolled her eyes and started talking to Jade and Andre again till Trina started shouting at her.

"Tori, can I borrow your depilatory cream?" Jade and Andre stifle a laugh as Tori looks embarrassed and ends the video call.

"So, do you think Cat's really dead?" Andre asked as he sat in front of Jade. Jade looked at him then at the window, then back at him with a nod of her head.

"There is no way there can be 2 Cats and one of them could be dead."

"Well, there can. Jade, have you ever known how at one minute, Cat can be smart then at the next minute she could just annoy you and be emotional as Cat?"

"Well, that's how Cat-"

"Never is. Cat now wasn't bubby like she was at the sleep over. Did you even wonder what had happened between when everyone was awake, and everyone was asleep?'

"Andre, I don't have time to be questioned right now. Right now, I have to solve a mystery to why on a flyer, it said one of my best friends were missing and why she is still here when it says she is missing!" Jade shouted at him and her little brother comes in the room to question all the shouting.

"Why are you shouting?" Sebastian questioned his sister, looking back at her and Andre.

"No reason. Just go back to bed." Jade told him then when he exited, Jade looked at Andre. "I think you should go." He could tell she was mad at him right now so he just walked out of the room and went out to the front door. Jade didn't know what to do. She ran back down stairs and stopped Andre from getting in his car.

She didn't know what to say so she just kissed him. He kissed back and they were making out in the rain. Cars passed by and they didn't seem to care. They were caught in the moment.

The next day, Jade woke up in her bed and wondered how in the hell she got there. Not even caring for one minute, she got up and went down stairs to see her dad reading the newspaper. When he saw her, he hid the newspaper and Jade raised an eyebrow and took the newspaper out of the hiding place.

_Missing Girl's body found right in the Valentine's backyard. Police officers are question people who knew her and who would try to kill her. They believe the suspects are JADE WEST, ANDRE HARRIS, BECK OLIVER, ROBBIE SHAPIRO, FRANKIE VALENTINE, TORI VEGA, TRINA VEGA, AND KAYLA VALENTINE._

Jade's eyes widened in shock as she read those names. Kayla Valentine. There was no such person named Kayla in the Valentine family, Jade thought and put the paper down.

"Why would they think I'm Cat's killer? I never wanted to hurt Cat. Sure, I've insulted her but...that doesn't mean I wanted to kill her." Jade told her father and he just shrugged.

Jade just threw the newspaper down and went to get ready for school. She had a long day ahead of her. When she got there, she cornered Kayla. "Look, I'm gonna find out who you really are because there is no way in hell that you are Cat!" Jade picked her up by her shirt and threw her down.

Tori came rushing over to her and stopped Jade from hurting her anymore. "You saw the morning's paper?" Jade nodded and Tori questioned Kayla. Without an answer, she just got up and ran away. Tori and Jade chased after her across the road. Suddenly, a car came hurdling toward Jade and didn't give her enough time to move out of the way.

Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie ran to her and Tori got a text from K.

_She knew too much - K_

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes that last one was from PLL. What do you want to happen next?**


	6. Hospital

**There will be a photo contest of who can create a great picture of an evil cat, a good cat and a suspicious Jade, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Beck. Here is the chapter. Enjoy.**

Tori sat there, looking at a limp Jade. It's actually a good thing that they saw her being hit by the car because the car didn't even stop to make sure she was okay, in fact the driver kept driving as if nothing happened.

Tori sat forward and saw Jade waking up. "Cat?" Jade said as she looked at the wall. Tori looked at the wall but didn't see anything.

**Jade's POV  
**"I was so scared you were gonna die...that's why I came back." Cat told me as she looked at me.

The elevator dinged and she looked at it with a scared look...as if she was hiding from someone. "I gotta go. Stay safe. I know you're strong." After Cat said that, she disappeared down the hall.

I wonder what had happened. I look at the window and notice Tori there. "Who were you talking to?" She requested with suspicion in her voice.

"I think I know who K is..." I say and Beck, Andre, and Robbie walk into the room. "K is Ryder."

Their eyes enlarge and I look at the cast that I have on since my leg broke when I got ran over. Even though, I like pain; I don't like this kind of pain.

**Kayla's POV**

I just had to make sure she wasn't dead. Even though she's a victim, I need to kill her, not the driver. I sit in the K lair as I think of an idea. I immediately get a flashback of me and Cat fighting.

"_You know you're can't duplicate what I do Kayla!" Cat barked at me, her annoying voice ringing in my ear. _

"_So, you're calling me a wanna-be?" I ask. Who's the dumb one? Me or Cat? Ding-ding, me. Of course a wanna be copies a person. I glare at her, my brown hair blowing in the wind. We go inside and she starts shouting at me. _

"_You copy me all the time! You copy my style! You're thinking about dying you're hair like mine! You're forcing your so-called friends to be like Andre, Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Beck! Know what Kayla, you're dead to me already!" After her harsh words, she walks out, slamming the door as loud as she can. _

_I storm up-stairs but pause when I get a thought. "I need to kill her." I storm down stairs and slam the door and make my way to the garage door. I get a shovel and put a black costume on and a pair of black gloves on, completely covering my body. _

**Jade's POV**

The nurse comes in and sees I'm awake. I roll my eyes when she puts on a smile. What's the point of smiling in a hospital? The nurse starts talking to Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck outside in the hall. I notice something weird on my cast and look at it.

"Jade, the nurse said you're capapble to go home!" Tori shouted happily. I rolled my eyes and point to my cast.

"This is not the end - K." Beck read and I started shouting something.

"Get it off! Get it off! Now!" K definitely has vengeance over us.

Andre's phone rings and he reads what I am assuming is a text message.

_I killed Cat witches - K _

_**Next on an all new Pretty Little Killer: **_

_A secret_

"_Before Cat went missing, she was pregnant._

_Is revealed_

"_With who?" _

"_Mr.-"_

**The story is not over yet. Do you think bringing Moose into the story is good?**

**Should I make him part of the K team? **

**If you agree, it will not be Jandre, it will be Bade and Joose. Probably.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moose is coming back. Will he turn out to be evil? Trina will have a boyfriend named Travis in this chapter and then Tribbie will happen. Jade's dad's name is Niles from The Nanny and her mom's name is Cc from The Nanny. This will be a version of Victorious as the PLL characters. Jade is portraying Spencer and Hannah. Tori is portraying Emily and Aria except for the dad-cheating-on-mom-with-a-student secret and the I'm-dating-a-teacher thing and the I'm-a-lesbian (Emily's secret). Cat and Kayla are portraying Alison and Courtney (Book character).**

Jade sat in the hospital bed with Frankie sitting on the other end. "I heard about the car accident. I feel bad. I didn't run you over but I feel bad because you could've been killed." Jade stifled a laugh. "I heard about the whole K thing. I also heard that you guys are trying to find Cat's killer. I think I have some clues for that." Frankie added and pulled out a video tape. "I recorded all my flashbacks by making an animation of all the flashbacks with characters that look a lot like all of us. Also what I overheard."

Jade sat up and watched as Frankie put the tape in and pressed play.

"_You're losing your chance to get back together with Jade's mom, Mr. West." Cat shouted as she folded her arms. _

"My parents were gonna get back together." Jade whispered to herself in shock. Her eyes widen and then went back to the screen.

"Now this one is 12 hours before she was seen again. I actually put a computer chip on Kayla and Cat." He said. "The tapes started the day before she-"

Jade cut him off. "Stop talking and start the darn video...tech-nerd."

Frankie laughed and pressed play again.

_**12 hours ago**_

_Cat sat at the table with Danny, holding hands and looking at the Sky-store magazine. "Ooh, a pink stuffed bunny!" Cat shouted. _

"_Sure is. Danny, you should've dated the smart Valentine instead of the dumb valentine." Kayla came in and said. Cat and Danny both rolled their eyes._

"You should visit who was last seen with her. Kayla, Me, Danny, Ryder, your dad, Mr. Vega, and last but not least, Moose."

"Wait, Moose went back to Canada in October."

"But he came back. Then he went back to Canada. Let's get you home." Frankie suggested and stood up. He helped Jade get up and get in the wheel chair. Beck came into the room, along with Tori, Robbie, and Andre.

"Let's go home." They all said and left.

**The Next Day**

Jade got her cast off and ate a bowl of cereal in her room. Jade got a text for Tori which said:

_I got a plan. We take Cat or whoever that is, put her in a trap, and make her confess._

Jade texted back saying that she was in the plan so she decided to take a walk for that before they had to go to the mall. Jade snatched her bag and walked down stairs to see her dad cleaning to cups. "Dad, I'm gonna go out." Jade told him and walked out.

Turning to the curb, Jade noticed someone following her. She continued walking but was still alerted. When she arrived at the church her and her family used to go to, she noticed him getting closer. Running, she tried to catch her breath as she dodged branches, and thorn bushes.

When she found a building, she ran in up the spiral steps and tripped. She was getting clumsy lately. She looked behind her to make she he wasn't catching up and ran into an empty room with windows but had no glass.

She went to one of the windows and looked down. She found two hooded figures looking around and up. In case they were looking for her, she ducked and then stood up to check. She turned around when a sigh of relief and then gasped.

Mason Thornesmith was the one following her.

"Goodbye Jade..." With just a push, Jade fell out and hit SMACK on the ground. Someone screamed and everyone turned their attention on Jade.

40 feet...no one can make it. In 5 seconds Jade's life was dead...till she got 18 more chances. Suddenly, crystal blue eyes opened.


	8. Betrayal

Jade got up and looked around. _How did I survive? _She thought and looked down to see a pile of her blood. Gasping, she stood up and ran away. She felt weird...not the good kind of weird. Like mystical weird.

She paused and flexed her hand. Claws darted out. Her eyes widen and she ran home. When she got home, she didn't say a single 'Hi' to her brother or dad.

Darting into her room, she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. No internal injuries. It was a miracle. "Crap." Jade whispered, remembering the plan about Cat/Kayla or whoever that is. She quickly grabbed her bag and darted down the stairs. "Bye dad!"

Running, she jumped on trash cans and even did a few tricks cats can do. Finally, she reached the mall.

**Tori's POV**

Where is she? She was supposed to be here already. "Come on, lets go check out the stuffed animals." Cat or someone shouted. Where is my best friend? This girl here isn't her. She isn't Cat or Jade. We weren't too fooled. Suddenly, someone familiar comes up and starts talking to me. I realize it's moose.

"Moose, hey, what are you doing back?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation. As we start walking, I see Jade running over here. FINALLY!

"Sorry I'm late. Moose! W-what are you doing back?"

"Oh, just visiting a sick relative." I eyed him suspiciously. "Jade, can I talk to you over there?" He asked her and they walked over there.

I kept my eye on them.

**Jade's POV**

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him. I look around and he starts talking about him.

"I want to talk about the kiss before the day I left." He said. "I've been thinking about it and...How would you like to go on a date this evening?"

I nodded and hugged him. Tori came over and questioned what was going on. "Moose and I are going out now." I told her.

"Cool. Jade, can I talk to you over there?" She doesn't give me time to answer. Instead, she pulls me over there.

"Plan backfired. Cat or whoever that is had to 'go home because he brother ate the sink.'" I laugh a little bit and she glares at me. "If you really want to find her killer, you're gonna have to work harder."

We walk to the exit doors and talk for a while. "Oh crap. I forgot to give Moose my address."

**Moose's POV**

"Did the plan work?" K asks, her quiet voice vibrating in the mall. I nod. "The mouse is in the trap." I say. She rolls her eyes and we separate. Jade has a big surprise awaiting for her.

"Oh, K, what is her phone number?"

She gives me her phone number and I call Jade, trying to think of a great excuse.

"Hi Jade...well, I saw one of your old friends at the mall and I asked them for your phone number...so, about the date, pick you up at 9?...Great, see you later."

Phew. At least the excuse made since.

**9:00**

**Jade's POV**

Moose picks me up and we go to Inside-Out Burger. We park and go in. "I would like a cheeseburger with no pickles, mustard, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup." I order.

"Would you like pickles or lettuce with that?" Moose had to hold in a laugh when the waiter asked.

"DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID? NO PICKLES, MUSTARD, LETTUCE, TOMATO, AND KETCHUP. JUST MEAT AND CHEESE. MORON!" I shout in anger and walk out. Moose follows.

"Just take me home. I don't feel good." I lie. This date doesn't feel right. I mean, he's my ex-boyfriends friend.

He starts the car as soon as he gets in.

**Moose's POV**

Moments later, when drop her off, I give her a kiss on the cheek. She leaves and walks up the steps of her house. Time for action... I get out and grab a black hoodie with a shirt, and black pants. I grab a pair of gloves and quickly change in a port-a-potty.

When I get done, I walk out and walk towards the house. I think she's upstairs so I quietly open the door. I walk in the kitchen and open a random drawer.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? **


	9. Chapter 9

**5 more chapters then we find out who really killed Cat and who part of the K team is. We know most of the people in the K team: Moose (maybe), Kayla, Mason Thornesmith (Maybe). Hayley and Tara will appear as the gangs friends so Freak the Freak out never happened and Hayley and Tara go to Hollywood Arts. KK. Enjoy. **

Acting as if she was hurt, Jade acted like she was sad by making herself cry a little. Moose starts walking up to her and she immediately gets a flashback of when she found the card and the key.

_She was driving to Karaoke Dokie with Moose when she looked at him. She noticed a white paper sticking out, with his face on it and it said 'Been in jail for planned murder.'_

_**Finding the key **_

_She was kissing him, so she got the card out of his pocket. She looked at it and saw a little key chain on a white circle with the letter K on it. _

"Jade...how long did you know?" Instead of answering, she slapped him.

"Jade." They heard her mom call in the distance. They looked toward where the voice came from and Moose rushed to the door and ran out. Jade looked at the spot where he was.

**The next Day**

**The Best Friend's Enemy**

Beck walked into HA to be greeted by an angry and a bit sad Jade. Interest filling up inside of him, he made his way towards her. "Hey Jade. What's wrong? You look glum." He took a seat next to her on the floor.

"Beck, if I tell you something, promise you will never tell?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life."

"Moose is one of K's helpers. Also, Mason Thornesmith is too." Jade tells him. He looks at her and gets out his phone.

"Hold on." He said and dialed Moose. "Hey Moose...Can you come over here? I need to talk to you...and I hope when I'm done talking to you, you go to hell when you die." Jade sat there, eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked. "He could kill you." Beck just shushed her and looked into her eyes. Jade knit her eyebrows and looked at his finger.

"Trust me. I'll be safe." Beck took his finger off her lips and Jade kissed him. He kissed back and by now, they were in a make-out session.

"What!?" A deep voice yelled. Jade and Beck looked at where the voice came from to see Moose. Beck got up and took Moose to the janitor's closet.

"Moose, why are you helping K?" Beck asked and looked at him.

"Who told you? If Jade did, you will regret asking." Beck rolled his eyes and ignored the question to keep Jade safe.

"Know what. I don't want to hear from you at all. I'm done being your friend because I don't become friends with a killer or a helper of a killer. I'd stay and chat but I hate you now." Beck said and walked out.

**The Bell Tower Incident **

That night, Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre are sitting on the couch. "Hey Tori, do you know where my phone is?" Trina asked and looked around the house.

"I think you might've left it at the church." Tori said. Tori got up. "I'll go look for it at the church." Tori grabbed her jacket and went out to her car. She opened the door and go in the car.

When she got to the church, she stopped the engine and got out. She walked up the steps, unaware of someone following her. She walked in to be welcomed by a cold breeze. Tori checked beneath, beside, and behind the benches but found no phone. The door slammed closed and Tori popped up. Nobody was there. _Just the wind, _Tori thought till she turned around to check the other side.

Tori saw Moose and backed away. Jade and Beck told them earlier that Moose was one of K's helpers. "What do you want?"

"You know, to kill you." Tori then darted for the tower. Moose was nowhere to be found behind her. She ran up the stairs and opened a door. Moose came out and grabbed her. "If you loved Jade, you wouldn't do this!" Tori shouted as she cried. Moose ignored her and hung her on the edge of the balcony.

Suddenly, a black hooded figure pushes Moose down and Tori hangs there till the person helps her up.

Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie, and Andre come running up to her and Tori cries while they reach her. "Tori, it's over." Jade pointed out and hugged her. They looked down and Moose appears to be dead. They call the cops and go down the bell tower and to the main room. They exit out the doors and a cop comes up to them. "Hey, is this a joke?" A cop asked and they got confused. The cop led them in there and they look at the rope. Moose was nowhere to be found.

_**2 K's played spin the bottle. There were 5 beers. One had a picture of Jade taped to it, one had a picture of Tori on it, one had a picture of Andre on it, one had a picture of Beck on it and one had a picture of Robbie on it. The bottle landed on Tori's picture and the second K put it on Jade's picture. K picked it up and poured the beer into two cups and clicked drinks. **_

**Dun Dun...Do you think Moose is alive or dead? Or that could be another person of the K team? Review! Bye. **


	10. The Gang Finds Out

**4 more chapters remaining then it's the end of Pretty Little Killer. I've been thinking about making one of the character's supernatural. Maybe Jade as a werewolf or something. I don't know. I made a new story, it's a Teen Wolf and Victorious fanfic. It's called The Half-Werewolf so Teen Wolf and Victorious fans, go check it out. **

Andre sat with Tori at the house as Jade went to the police station to tell them what happened the following day. "I can't believe that she might've died yesterday." Tori told him as she flipped the channel, not wanting to watch _The Wood._

"Relax. She's alive and safe. Even if Mason did kill her, he couldn't strike again." He said. "Wait, if Jade did die...how is she still alive?" Andre suddenly got a text and guessed it was from K. He was right.

_You're friends aren't what they say they are - Kay_

"Now K is putting it as Kay..." Andre informed Tori. He then said the text out loud. "You're friends aren't what they say they are."

"What does that mean?" Tori asked and looked at him.

Andre shrugs.

**With Jade**

"Can I see Mr. Vega?" Jade went up to the desk and asked. The police officer paged Mr. Vega and Jade waited.

"He'll see you right now. He's office is right down the hall." The police officer directs her to where his office in and Jade walks in.

"Mr. Vega, I have to say something. This may sound crazy...really, really crazy." Jade sat in the chair. "I think I died yesterday. I got pushed off of The Bell Tower. I should be dead. There is no way I could've survived that fall."

"Jade, calm down. Never say that you should be dead. It was a miracle that you lived. Who pushed you?"

"The Platinum Music Awards guy, Mason Thornesmith." Jade said. Mr. Vega looked down and realized that his daughter was working with a killer.

"I want you to protect Tori and everybody else. Jade, I can tell what you are...you're a werewolf. You were a werewolf way before that fall."

Jade's eyes widen and she looked all around the room.

**With Beck**

Beck sat in his RV, waiting for Jade to arrive. It was a full moon tonight so Jade was probably going to have to control herself.

Beck heard a faint howl in the distance. He stood up and went outside.

**With Jade**

Jade ran away from the police office. She knew she was changing. She ran into the woods and found a cliff. She climbed up the cliff and howled as loud as she could. This was so not the end.

That night, she went further into the woods till she found a building. **(A/N: NO, this is not a remake of Goldilocks and the three bears) **Jade went up to it and went inside. She didn't bother knocking. The lights where off anyway.

There was a sign on a door that said 'File Room for K'. Jade gasped and realized that this was the moment to find out who K was. Jade grabbed her phone and texted everyone.

_To: Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, _

_S.O.S! I found K's lair.  
_Jade made her way toward the file room and went in. Tons of files were there. Jade looked for lights and saw Moose hanging by a rope. He was really pale and his lips were blue. Jade could tell he was _dead. _Jade went to one shelf and searched for the name 'Kayla'.  
When she found it, she put it on the desk and examined it.

_Name: Kayla Valentine_

_Age: 15 _

_Hair Color: Brown (recently dyed red)_

_Pretended to be: Caterina Valentine _

_Killed: Rebecca Rivas, Zoe Cardinas, Carmen Lopez, Caterina Valentine_

_Known for: Planned murder, murder..._

"No way..." Jade whispered to herself and put the file in her bag. She then looked at the wall to see pictures of the members from the K team. She couldn't care less about Moose's file since he was dead.

Beck entered the room and ran to Jade. "Jade, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the files of the members of the K team. Turns out Danny, Ryder, Moose, Mrs. Lee, Mason Thornesmith, and Kayla Valentine are the ones who killed Cat and are tormenting all of us." Jade informed as everyone entered the room. "One of them probably tried to kill me but we'll find that out later."

Jade finds Ryder's folder and hands it to Tori so she can put it on the table. Tori finds Danny's file and puts it on the desk. They all find the files they'll need and hear a noise. "Guys, hurry, go outside."

They hurried outside and got into their cars. That was close.

**At Tori's House**

Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck arrive at Tori's house with the files. "So, do we kill them all or something?" Robbie asked as Jade and Beck got the files out.

"I'll kill them, while you people go into hiding for a while. When I try to kill them one by one, things will go crazy and I don't want to need to look after you guys." Jade said while she looked at all of them. She put the files in the order.

"Okay...first, Ryder will be killed. Second: Mrs. Lee. Third: Mason. Fourth: Danny. Last: Kayla." Jade told them.

"I'm gonna call Ryder. Tori, what's his phone number?" Jade asked as she got her phone out.

Tori gave her Ryder's phone number then in 4 seconds, Jade was talking to Ryder. Jade put it on speaker.

"Ryder...I need to talk to you...in the woods? It's a deal...where should I meet you?...At a burnt house...my cousin's destroyed house...Okay, it's a deal. Meet you there in 10 minutes."

**Jade's POV**

You see, my cousin, Derek Hale, is a werewolf. He moved to Beacon Hills two years ago.

"I go to go. Stay here." I ordered them and went to the door. Once I stepped outside and went down the stairs, I looked back to make sure none of them were following. I walked to my car and opened the door.

Driving down the street, I finally get to the woods. I get out and smell the crispy cold air. I run all the way to the house, in hopes that Ryder hasn't made it yet.

When I arrive, I see no cars. He isn't here yet. I go in and run upstairs. There are a lot of burnt things. I see the big room and wonder if I should hide them in here till I kill the members of the K team.

By the time I decide it's a good idea to hide Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Tori in there, I hear the door open and close.

I walk out and slowly approach the stairs. "Jade, I know you're in here!" I hear him shout. I smirk. He doesn't know what's coming. I reach the top of the stairs. I feel myself transforming into a werewolf. I open my eyes and he stumbles back in fear.

I jump all the steps and look at him with a smirk. I punch him and blood runs down his face. I can tell I scratched him.

I kick him and then bit him in the arm. He screams in pain and I scratch him on the neck. Blood spouts out and he gets paler every second. He's dead.

**Dun Dun Dun. The plan to kill Ryder worked. How do you think Jade will kill the other members? Do you think Tori will tell her dad? Do you think the cops will find out and Jade will get arrested or they'll give her permission?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized that this is the longest story I wrote. **

**Here is a guest review that I thought had amazing ideas for future chapters. **

**Bade: can jade not be arrested? Loved the bade bit. Can it be like Victoria Justice's movie? And Jade can control it and has a need so she definitely can. Also to make it cool, u should make Mason a werewolf to and he does something to Jade while they're fighting in front of the gang, she changes back normal and they fight even though Jade's not a wolf. Also when another member tries to kill them, he should find the gang minus Jade, but Jade saves them in human form. **

**Me: I like those ideas but I might not do all of them. **

**Beck's POV**

It's been too long. She's been there too long. That's it, I'm going to look for her. I get up and walk to the door. "What are you doing?" Tori asked as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Going to look for her...don't try to stop me. I'm worried about my girlfriend." I tell them and walk out. We went to the house when we were 15 and hung out there with them. We also went when they had reunions. I snap out of my thoughts and notice Tori's car following me. Really Tori, really?

I grab my keys and unlock the door. I get in and start the car. Moments later, I'm driving down the road when I spot the woods. I pull over and get out. We walk into the woods and run to the house.

**Jade's POV**

I stood there in the kitchen, drinking water. I hear the door open and stand up. I notice Beck's scent and shout, "What are you doing here?!" I go to the door and step over Ryder's dead body. I kinda smirk about the plan but remember about Beck.

"I came looking for you. You took too long and I got worried." He explained. He got closer to me and kissed me on the lips. We keep kissing till the door opens. I look to see it's Andre, Robbie, and Tori.

"Well, since you are all here. I have another plan." I say. I lead them upstairs and to the big room. "I might put you guys into hiding in this room. They'll never know you're here. I'm even gonna let them go upstairs." I tell them. They look around and see a little counter. "That was my little cousin's play counter. I thought that burned down in the fire." Beck touched my back and I looked at him. The house really wasn't that burned. Just a bit of the house was burned or that's it.

I go downstairs and they follow, not knowing what to do. I go into the living room. "TV still works." I say then look at Robbie. "We are not watching stupid shows." Beck sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I remember old times when I was sitting here with Derek and Laura, Laura sitting on my lap, Derek and I teasing each other.

Robbie sits down on a chair and it breaks. I laugh and he glares at me. I continue to laugh. "Anyway, I'm gonna go for a run. Stay in this house." I say and get up. I feel this vibe in me that wants to run, feel free and forget about K or anyone.

I run out and do cartwheels. I then run and dodge branches and flip.

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo _

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy, been bottled up way to long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what I'm getting at _

_I'm ready for all of that _

_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

I let out a howl then another howl is heard in the distance. I suddenly get a plan to form a pack.

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket _

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos _

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town _

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town tonight_

I head to K's lair and leave a message on it. "YOU WON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT" I carve in with my scissors. I then run back to Tori's house to get the files before anyone sees them. The porch light is still on so I'm assuming no one got home yet to bother to turn them on. I walk in and grab the files then dart out.

I run to the hospital and autopsy of Cat. I sneak into the autopsy room and look for Cat's file. I finally find it and it has a minimum of 8 pages. I just put it in my jacket, along with the other files from Tori's house, and run out.

_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_

_You like to see me jump a bit_

_Well every day's just like Russian roulette _

_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets _

_Cause I'm tired of second best_

_Tired of doing this_

_Tired of hypocrites _

_Twisted like licorice_

_I'm crushing them in my fist_

_Hushing their ignorance _

_You had your chance, now's mine_

I get back to the house and see a strange car there. I walk up to it and see it's not Beck's, Andre's, Robbie's, nor Tori's. I slowly walk in, preparing to see something horrifying.

I'm fully inside when I see a huge monster with red beady eyes, waiting to strike. I see Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie backed up into a corner. I can tell they want to run to me but I signal them to stay where they are. I look at the monster and he goes to human form.

"Hello Jade. Long time, no see." It's Mason. I turn into a werewolf and my vision turns red. I growl and jump long enough to face him. I kick him in the stomach and dodge a punch. I punch him back and realize that it's not hurting him, he's the alpha. No punch hurts an alpha.

I quickly turn to Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie and signal them to run. He then picks me up and tons of blood spills from my mouth.

**Tori's POV**

Oh my freaking gosh, Jade's going to be killed. I just know it. We get to the room Jade told us to hide in. "Do you think she's dead?" Robbie asks. I glare at him since Beck is in the room.

"Blood came out of her mouth. That doesn't count as a minor injury, Robbie." Andre says as everyone tries to hold the door closed. Suddenly, something or someone is pushing on it.

_**Trust me, she's not dead. I need OCC's for Jade's pack and Mason's pack. You can either PM me the OCC's or review and put the OCC's. Spoiler alert! In the next chapter, we learn how Mr. Vega knew Jade was a werewolf. **_

_**Review!**_


	12. Sneak Peek

**This is not a chapter but the finale chapter will be in parts. I'll give you a sneak peek of Part 1. **

**Sneak Peek **

Jade lied there, blood going down her porcelain skin...She saw a girl with red velvet cupcake color hair and she looked like Cat. Maybe Cat wasn't dead...oh, who was she kidding? Cat was dead. She saw her die. She saw the newspaper. She was the one that tried to stop her twin. She knew that Cat had a twin all along. Before Tori could see anyone, she had escaped the spot and headed back to the shed. Jade acted like she was asleep...but she wasn't because she heard Cat scream too. She was with her.

"K-Kayla?" Jade tried to get out but her throat hurt.

"Jade, I am so sorry I tried to kill you. But now, you need to save your friends. Mason has them and he's taken them." Kayla said and helped Jade up.

"Wait, how did you know we were here? I haven't seen you at all."

"I've been following you. I never wanted to become evil...but something made me. Right now, we don't need to focus on that. We need to focus on finding Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie." Kayla said. Kayla went into the kitchen and got a white napkin with a claw mark design.

Kayla grabbed one and wiped Jade's mouth off. "I know where they are. They're in the lair." Kayla said.

_Watch it! You never know what could happen when an enemy helps you out. - K_

Maybe K was right...or whoever who was K right now when Kayla was right in front of her. "How can I trust you? You killed Cat." Jade asked, as she walked outside with Kayla. Jade watched her every move but Kayla never tried to get a stick or shovel or whatever and kill her.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

Jade followed her but was very slow, in case Kayla was leading her into a trap. Then she heard something very strange...rustling and screaming. It sounded like Tori. "Tori! Beck! Andre! Robbie!" Jade screamed and ran away from Kayla.


	13. The Finale part 1

**Last chapter...this is the chapter where we learn about their secrets, they battle, and then a huge twist will happen but their secrets will still be there. Also, an OCC for Jade's pack was entered by Crazy Chocolate.**

**Name: Scarlett Trotter **

**Gender: female **

**Hair color: Dark brown **

**Hair type: straight**

**Hair length; to stomach **

**Eye color: green **

**Clothing style: she wears a lot of tees and hoodies. She always wears dark wash skinny jeans or jeggings and loves knee boots. **

**Personality: Scarlett is pretty secretive and mysterious. She isn't mean or snarky, she's just a little testy. She tries to just blend in with the crowd but when pushed to her limit she can get almost Jade-like.**

Jade lie there, blood going down her porcelain skin...She saw a girl with red velvet cupcake color hair and she looked like Cat. Maybe Cat wasn't dead...oh, who was she kidding? Cat was dead. She saw her die. She saw the newspaper. She was the one that tried to stop her twin. She knew that Cat had a twin all along. Before Tori could see anyone, she had escaped the spot and headed back to the shed. Jade acted like she was asleep...but she wasn't because she heard Cat scream too. She was with her.

"K-Kayla?" Jade tried to get out but her throat hurt.

"Jade, I am so sorry I tried to kill you. But now, you need to save your friends. Mason has them and he's taken them." Kayla said and helped Jade up.

"Wait, how did you know we were here? I haven't seen you at all."

"I've been following you. I never wanted to become evil...but something made me. Right now, we don't need to focus on that. We need to focus on finding Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie." Kayla said. Kayla went into the kitchen and got a white napkin with a claw mark design.

Kayla grabbed one and wiped Jade's mouth off. "I know where they are. They're in the lair." Kayla said.

_Watch it! You never know what could happen when an enemy helps you out. - K_

Maybe K was right...or whoever who was K right now when Kayla was right in front of her. "How can I trust you? You killed Cat." Jade asked, as she walked outside with Kayla. Jade watched her every move but Kayla never tried to get a stick or shovel or whatever and kill her.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

Jade followed her but was very slow, in case Kayla was leading her into a trap. Then she heard something very strange...rustling and screaming. It sounded like Tori. "Tori! Beck! Andre! Robbie!" Jade screamed and ran away from Kayla. She heard Kayla running after her and jumped over a big bush, knowing Kayla would have to run around it.

Jade knew she was getting closer. She heard Mason threatening Tori that if she screamed again, she would be killed immediately.

Jade finally reached a white tall building with pointy edges and broken glass. _This is where Cat has been going when she was sad. This was one of the secrets she hid. From all of us. _Jade stepped forward and opened the door. It made a squeaky noise and Jade cursed it. She needed to sneak up on Mason and kill him. Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

It was Derek. **(A/N: Derek and Scott from Teen Wolf will be guest starring or whatever you call it. Bold - Derek, Italics - Jade.)**

She cursed Derek and answered it.

**Hey Jade, have you, um, got your werewolf powers yet?**

_Yeah, and thanks to your crazy psycho ex-girlfriend, I'm on a mission alone and I don't know what to do or how to kill an alpha! _Jade whispered loudly and stepped on a stair.

**That's what I'm calling about. Beck told me about Cat and about K and the K team. I know your rolling your eyes right now! **Derek said, guessing that his cousin was rolling her eyes as she walked up stairs.

_Whoo hoo, you just won the guessing game. Anyway, how do you kill an alpha by the way?! _Jade asked. She finally reached the top of the stairs and paused as Derek told her what to do.

**You are doomed. Just distract him, put him on fire (or put him in water then set the water on fire), and knock him down, and scratch him. By the way, when you scratch him, you will become alpha. **

_Thanks for the tiny lesson. I got to go. _Jade said then hung up. She walked to a random room and kicked the door down. The room was empty and she went to the room next door. She found a frightening picture.

It was caption as; _you're close. _And it was a picture of Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie tied up. It was a room with black on the wall. Jade ran out and across the hall to a room. _How many bloody rooms do they have?_

Jade opened the door and saw Beck, Tori, and Andre. She stepped into the room. She looked around and saw Robbie and Mason.

"You little monster..." Jade shouted and lunged for them. She turned into a werewolf and her eyes were now brighter than ever. Mason let go of Robbie and picked Jade up by the throat. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie watched in terror.

Jade pushed Mason and Jade escaped his hold. When he was able to stand up, Jade lifted her leg to kick him but Mason dodged. Jade jumped up and kicked him in the face then grabbed him by the throat, her claws digging into his neck. She put him close to her then pushed him far away against the wall.

Jade growls and walks towards Mason. Mason gets up and pushes Jade out the window and Jade lands crouching on grass. She jumps and climbs back in. Jade fights Mason once again and kicks him in the face. Jade bares her teeth and scratches his arm. She gets out a lighter and put it on. Mason got bigger and alpha form and kicks her out of the room and outside of the window. Beck is the first one to run out. Tori, Andre, and Robbie run out after Beck.

Outside, Jade and Mason are still fighting. Jade punches Mason harder than ever and he falls. Jade pulls out her lighter and lights it. She throws it at Mason and he gets better. She jumps up high and kicks up in the face and then in the chest. She hit him in the stomach with her arm and he falls. He is frozen and burnt.

Jade walks up to him and makes a decision to either kill him or just let him burn to death. She kneels down beside him and closes her eyes. She clenches her fists and Mason starts talking.

"You've already decided...I can smell it on you." Mason's eyes brighten red for the last time and Jade flexes her claws and rips Mason's throat out.

Jade stands up and looks behind her to see that Mrs. Lee, Kayla, Danny looking at all of us. "I'm the alpha now." I say as my eyes turn bright red.

Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie are back at the Hale house. Beck and Jade are in an air mattress in the living room beside Tori and Andre's air mattress. "I think Trina should stay here tonight. I mean, what if someone from the K team goes into the house and kills or kidnaps her." Tori says, sitting up.

"Isn't your dad a cop?" Beck asked as he held Jade (who was sleeping) in his arms.

"Yes, but he's out of town and so is my mom." Tori lied back down beside Andre and sighed.

Everyone was sleeping. Tori and Andre went to get Trina before getting dressed then going to bed. Beck and Jade were snuggled up in each other's arms. Trina and Robbie were sharing a mattress and sleeping. Jade's eyes opened and she got out of Beck's hold.

She walked to the door and walked out. She walked to a mountain and howled. She saw a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Jade suddenly knocked her dirt picker up (she works as a person who makes a grave) and she falls in. Jade gets it out and then looks down at her.

"Need some help?" Jade asks.

K is watching Jade in the woods. Something is telling her that she will be killed next. She listens to the conversation and grabs her phone.

_Choose the people wisely - K, _K texted and grinned. Then sent another text, acting like Mason (who was dead).

_I'm back bitches, and I know everything - K_

**That was a filler chapter. Are you glad that the K team is getting killed? Leave in a review what you think will happen next. **

**Peace on the streets...SAAN**

**~ Bailey**


	14. Sneak Peek for Finale part 2

**I'm still writing the finale part 2 chapter so I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peek of what I have for now. I might make this into an animation movie but I don't know a site where I can do that so if any of you can give me a virus free link to make the movie, I would appreciate that. I might use GoAnimate to make it so, the voices might be different but I still need a virus free link that I can make the animated movie for free.**

"I didn't catch your name." Jade said as she helped the girl out of the grave for Mason Thornesmith.

"Scarlett...Scarlett Trotter." Scarlett introduced herself and Jade sniffed her...not Sinjin like though.

"So...Scarlett...what's your favorite creature?" What a wacky question. _Why can't I just go bite her? It hasn't bothered me before...I bit a lot of people when I was little. _

"Werewolves." Scarlett and Jade snickered. She made little circles around her and told her something.

"Well...Scarlett...how would you like to be a werewolf?" Jade asked her and her eyes became bright red. She didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed Scarlett's wrist and bit it. Scarlett screamed and pain and fell.

"You will work for me and you will do anything I say to do...or whatever you want to do but you do not kill unless I tell you to." Jade told her and left.

Walking back to her house, she saw Scarlett following her. She growled and questioned her presence. "Why are you following me? Don't you want to go home?"

"My mom abuses me. I don't really want to go home. Do you have shelter I can stay at?" Jade looked at her and then responded.

"You can stay at my house." Jade tells her and gestures her towards the house. As they get closer, they hear a rustling of leaves behind them. They turn around and Scarlett realizes that this is going to be her first time to fight but she knows Jade will be there for backup.

A figure is seen above a bush. Jade growls and bares her teeth. The figure comes closer and suddenly it howls. Jade and Scarlett raise their eyebrows and exchange confused looks. The figure makes their way towards them and shows their face. It was Jade's brother. "Who is he?" Scarlett asks.

"Sebastian, my brother who should be at home." Jade tells her then turns to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad are...dead. An old lady killed them. I think her name is Mrs. Lee." **(A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Sebastian is 14, kay kay). **"She also left a note saying she killed him (I didn't even see them get killed) and she said that...you and your friends are next." Jade grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"Guys, come on. We got to go show the others." Jade says then starts running. "Scarlett, go home." Jade tells her and she makes her way home. "You can defend yourself now that you're a werewolf!" Jade shouts and grabs her brother's arm. They start running and they finally get there.

"Guys, wake up!" Jade yelled as she opened the note. They jumped up and Jade showed them the note.

_Dear Jade, _

_Finally, you don't have any one to protect you...well besides you little friends and brother. But when the parents are gone...no one will be there for you, your brother, or your friends. _

_Not Sincerely _

_Anonymous (Mrs. Lee) _

_PS: There's always danger for those who are afraid. _

_PSS: I know all of your secrets_

They look at each other. "We need to team up. Beck, me, Sebastian, and my pack, Tori and Andre, and Robbie and Trina." Jade says. They look at each other and Sebastian takes Jade to the kitchen.

"How 'bout all of us on one team? They're humans, they can't do the things werewolves do." Sebastian pointed out. "Have you seen how weak Robbie is?" Sebastian added and Jade realized he had a point.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I have to go meet Frankie because he knows everything about that night then I'm gonna go run the police station and ask Mr. Vega a question." Jade told him and they both went back to the living room. "Alright, we're all on the team... the name is 'Team...Victorious'." Jade says and walks out. She then walks back in and grabs Cat's file.

When Jade finally made it to Cat's house, she rang the doorbell and Frankie opened the door. "What up muchacha?" Frankie greeted and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're definitely turning into Andre. So, what did you find out?"

"Well...before that night...Kayla and Cat had a fight and Cat stormed out after saying 'Your dead to me already' and then Kayla was on her way up stairs and I believe that she came up with a plan to kill Cat-"

Jade interrupted him. "Wait, Cat was going to kill Kayla first."

"No, I think she just said that because she was mad. The rest is recorded right here." Frankie puts a tape in and turns the TV on.

"I'm gonna call them over here." Jade says and stands up, getting her phone out of her pocket. She dials Beck's phone and he answers after 3 rings.

_Hey Babe, where did you go?_

"I'm at Cat's house. You guys need to get over here. Frankie has some evidence about the night Cat died." Jade says and hangs up.

A picture of a hooded figure holding a shovel is on the screen.


	15. The Finale: Part 2

**It's the 2****nd**** to the last part of the finale. Because of all the guest reviews I got, you guys deserve the last chapter today. **

"I didn't catch your name." Jade said as she helped the girl out of the grave for Mason Thornesmith.

"Scarlett...Scarlett Trotter." Scarlett introduced herself and Jade sniffed her...not Sinjin like though.

"So...Scarlett...what's your favorite creature?" What a wacky question. _Why can't I just go bite her? It hasn't bothered me before...I bit a lot of people when I was little. _

"Werewolves." Scarlett and Jade snickered. She made little circles around her and told her something.

"Well...Scarlett...how would you like to be a werewolf?" Jade asked her and her eyes became bright red. She didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed Scarlett's wrist and bit it. Scarlett screamed and pain and fell.

"You will work for me and you will do anything I say to do...or whatever you want to do but you do not kill unless I tell you to." Jade told her and left.

Walking back to her house, she saw Scarlett following her. She growled and questioned her presence. "Why are you following me? Don't you want to go home?"

"My mom abuses me. I don't really want to go home. Do you have shelter I can stay at?" Jade looked at her and then responded.

"You can stay at my house." Jade tells her and gestures her towards the house. As they get closer, they hear a rustling of leaves behind them. They turn around and Scarlett realizes that this is going to be her first time to fight but she knows Jade will be there for backup.

A figure is seen above a bush. Jade growls and bares her teeth. The figure comes closer and suddenly it howls. Jade and Scarlett raise their eyebrows and exchange confused looks. The figure makes their way towards them and shows their face. It was Jade's brother. "Who is he?" Scarlett asks.

"Sebastian, my brother who should be at home." Jade tells her then turns to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad are...dead. An old lady killed them. I think her name is Mrs. Lee." **(A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Sebastian is 14, kay kay). **"She also left a note saying she killed him (I didn't even see them get killed) and she said that...you and your friends are next." Jade grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"Guys, come on. We got to go show the others." Jade says then starts running. "Scarlett, go home." Jade tells her and she makes her way home. "You can defend yourself now that you're a werewolf!" Jade shouts and grabs her brother's arm. They start running and they finally get there.

"Guys, wake up!" Jade yelled as she opened the note. They jumped up and Jade showed them the note.

_Dear Jade, _

_Finally, you don't have any one to protect you...well besides you little friends and brother. But when the parents are gone...no one will be there for you, your brother, or your friends. _

_Not Sincerely _

_Anonymous (Mrs. Lee) _

_PS: There's always danger for those who are afraid. _

_PSS: I know all of your secrets_

They look at each other. "We need to team up. Beck, me, Sebastian, and my pack, Tori and Andre, and Robbie and Trina." Jade says. They look at each other and Sebastian takes Jade to the kitchen.

"How 'bout all of us on one team? They're humans, they can't do the things werewolves do." Sebastian pointed out. "Have you seen how weak Robbie is?" Sebastian added and Jade realized he had a point.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I have to go meet Frankie because he knows everything about that night then I'm gonna go run the police station and ask Mr. Vega a question." Jade told him and they both went back to the living room. "Alright, we're all on the team... the name is 'Team...Victorious'." Jade says and walks out. She then walks back in and grabs Cat's file.

When Jade finally made it to Cat's house, she rang the doorbell and Frankie opened the door. "What up muchacha?" Frankie greeted and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're definitely turning into Andre. So, what did you find out?"

"Well...before that night...Kayla and Cat had a fight and Cat stormed out after saying 'Your dead to me already' and then Kayla was on her way up stairs and I believe that she came up with a plan to kill Cat-"

Jade interrupted him. "Wait, Cat was going to kill Kayla first."

"No, I think she just said that because she was mad. The rest is recorded right here." Frankie puts a tape in and turns the TV on.

"I'm gonna call them over here." Jade says and stands up, getting her phone out of her pocket. She dials Beck's phone and he answers after 3 rings.

_Hey Babe, where did you go?_

"I'm at Cat's house. You guys need to get over here. Frankie has some evidence about the night Cat died." Jade says and hangs up.

A picture of a hooded figure holding a shovel is on the screen. Jade goes closer and tells Frankie to press play.

_The hooded figure walks up to the barn and opens the door. Inside, Jade's head is on Beck's stomach and he has his arm around her. Tori and Andre are touching hands. Robbie and Cat are next to each other. The hooded figure makes her way to Cat and grabs her. Before Cat could squeal, the hooded figure clamped their hand over her mouth and dragged her out. _

"Are we about to see Cat get killed?" Jade asked and Frankie nodded his head. The doorbell rings and Jade goes to answer it.

"Guys, you need to see this. Frankie, play the video."

_The hooded figure takes her into the woods behind the barn and puts Cat down. Her eyes open and she stands up. Before she could escape, the hooded figure knocked her out with the shovel and got a knife out. They cut her neck and a bit of blood came out. The hooded figure dug a grave and put her in it. Finally, Cat Valentine wasn't on this earth anymore. _

"I can't believe that happened. I'm gonna go to Nozu real quick." Jade said and ran out. Beck and the others looked at each other and ran out after Jade.

Jade's phone rang and she stopped to take it out.

_I'm psychic - I know what you're planning - K_

Jade knew that was Mrs. Lee. She was heading to Nozu...to kill Mrs. Lee. Jade gets in her car and starts it. Backing out, she looks behind her and see's Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie getting in Beck's car. She groans and pulls out of the driveway.

Driving down the street, she finally reached Nozu and tried to find a parking space. She pulls into a parking space and goes in. She sees a fire alarm across the building and pulls out a lighter.

_This is a risk I'm willing to take. _Jade threw the lighter down and ran out. The fire got bigger. Jade went in to help the ones she wasn't trying to kill. By the time she was done, the fire was gone and everything was burnt down. She made her way to Mrs. Lee and whispered something.

"I thought you said you were a psychic...bitch." Jade said and walked away. She found Beck holding a fire extinguisher. She glared at him and made her way towards him. "What the heck are you doing here?" Jade asked and he put the fire extinguisher down.

"Making sure you don't die like your werewolf manic family." Jade glares at him and slaps him. "You thought I would let myself die, didn't you!"

"No. I just didn't want you to die. We should go before anyone notices." Beck suggested and Jade and Beck got in each other's car.

Driving at normal speed, Jade makes her way to the police station. _I wonder why someone would do this. I am confused. Was Cat gonna kill Kayla first? Of course not, Cat doesn't kill...but Kayla does._

Once Jade gets there, she parks the car and gets out. She runs across the streets, dodging cars and vans, and makes her way to the building. Not even stopping to check in, she sneaks in to Mr. Vega's office and starts talking.

"Mr. Vega...I need to ask you a question." Jade says, taking a seat across from him. Jade sees a news paper that says;

_Missing; Ryder Daniels_

_Last seen; in the woods_

_Hair color: black_

_Eye color; blue_

_**Should I tell him that I killed Ryder...and Mason...and possibly Mrs. Lee? **_Jade wonders and Mr. Vega allows her to talk.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" Mr. Vega looks from the files and answers her question.

"I was friends with your uncle Peter, and he told me he was a werewolf and I knew it was true. When your mom became pregnant with you, I knew you would become a werewolf when you were 14."

"I need to tell you something else." Jade says suddenly. Hesitating, she finally confesses the deaths she caused. "I killed Ryder, Mason Thornesmith, and Mrs. Lee." Jade says and then looks at the files again. "I also know who killed Cat. There's 2 names, one of them is Kayla and the last name is Valentine." Jade says.

"I will allow you to kill the K team but no- did you do all of this on purpose?"

Jade nodded her head and grabbed her keys. "I'm gonna go." Jade walked out and went to her car. When she got in, she headed for her house. She stopped her car, she got out and saw something.

A hooded figure standing by her house, holding a shovel...and there's blood on it.

**TWO BE CONTIUED**

_**Dun Dun Dun. Uh oh, is Jade in trouble? Is someone else she knows dead? I have this other story idea that I will do after this story as I continue my other story, The Half-Werewolf**_

_**It's called Hate Me. It's a Nine Lives of Chloe King and Victorious crossover. **_

_**Summary: Jade is dating Jackal Kai and Tori is dating Ryder, who is also a jackal. When Tori's parents find out, they ban Jade and Tori from seeing Ryder and Kai. How can this work? **_

_**What do you think? **_


	16. Last Part of the Finale

**The final chapter...Someone's blood will mix with an enemy's blood...JK but blood will be spilt. Enjoy or whatever. **

"You're not welcome here!" Jade shouted as she walked to the mysterious figure. Jade noticed red hair poking out of the hoodie and realize that this was her chance to kill Kayla. Noticing that that was a wig, she ran towards the mysterious figure and took of the hoodie. It was a mannequin. Jade noticed that the shovel was made of foam and that the blood on there was fake blood.

Jade stood up and walked to the car and started it. The search for Kayla and Danny was gonna start right now. She pulled into the driveway of her own house where her parents once were alive there and went in. She made her way up to her room and put a black shirt on then a black hoodie. She put on a pair of black pants and then some gloves.

_**I woke up, I was stuck in a dream**_

_**You were there, you were tearing up everything**_

_**And we all know how to fake it baby**_

_**And we all know what we've done**_

_**We must be killers**_

_**Children of the wild ones**_

_**Killers **_

_**Where we've got left to run?**_

Kayla and Danny were sitting in Kayla's lair, talking about the next plan. "Okay, so, when Jade comes after us...we hide in the dark and when she's distracted, we come and kill her."

"No." Kayla replies and starts thinking again. "Ooh, when Jade comes after us, we trick her into making a fake body of Beck and make it look like he's dead when really, he's not. We just send him a fake letter signed by his parents saying there's a gift for him in Canada."

"Don't you think she'll be able to tell it is not Beck?"

"No."

_**Killers**_

Jade drives down the road and turns the radio on. Jade's phone rings and she pulls over to look at it.

_From: Tori_

_Hey, where are you? We came by the safe house and you weren't there._

Jade texts back and decides to go back to the safe house.

_**Killer**_

Jade turns the curb and sees Scarlett in the review mirror. She pulls over and stops Scarlett.

"Scar, what's wrong?" Jade decided that would be her new nickname. She didn't tolerate the name Scarlett.

"Just going for a run...Oh, I heard that werewolves have training. When do we start training?"

"Possibly tonight because we have to kill my friend's killers. 3 down, 2 more to go."

"Wow...Alphas are more violent then I thought." Scarlet says and Jade laughs.

"Do you need a ride?" Jade asks. Scarlett nods and gets in the passenger seat.

_**Killer **_

Jade waits for her to put her seatbelt on and then heads for the woods. Once they got there, Jade saw a note.

_Beware of your boyfriend, Kayla and Danny will make it seem like he's dead - Anonymous_

Jade raised her eyebrow and went in the house. "Guys, have you seen Beck? This is Scarlett, the new member of the werewolf pack." Jade introduced Scarlett.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Jade, he said he had to go to the store." With that, Jade rushed out and ran into the woods, tracking Beck's scent. She saw someone walk by her car as she ran past it. She looked in her car and saw a little book titled _In Loving Memory of Beck Oliver_.

"Kayla!" Jade shouted, running after her. Scarlett heard her scream and ran after her. Running to the nearest exit of the woods, Kayla dashes behind a tree and waits for Jade to pass by. Jade wasn't too fooled when she say Kayla's figure in the corner of her eye. Jade turned to Kayla and someone knocked Jade down. It was Scarlett. Kayla decided she had enough time to escape.

"Scarlett, what the hell! Why did you do that?" Jade shouted.

"Shouldn't we do this later? We have more problems to deal with." Scar said as they walked back to the house. Jade got her phone out and texted K.

"Meet me at an abandoned warehouse. 7:00 or else." Jade says as she type it in. Pressing send, they go in and Beck is putting up the groceries. "Beck, this is a new member of my pack. Scar, that's my boyfriend, Beck."

They shook hands and Beck went back to putting the groceries up.

Jade looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 already. "Guys, I have to tell you something. Tonight, I will be killing Kayla and Danny. You can't help because you're humans and if your blood mixes with there blood, then you might not survive. It's okay if it happens to me, I'll heal. Deal? Deal." Jade told them and they all walked into the other room. Jade got ready to leave with Scarlett and they left the house once again.

They went to the car and Jade looked one more time to see if someone from the gang was following her. Jade got in and started the car. Jade and Scarlett put their seatbelt on and Jade drove on. "Which abandoned warehouse are we meeting them at?"

"I don't know. All we have to do is track down their scent." Jade answered her as she kept her eyes on the road.

Moments later, they are at the abandoned warehouse that Kayla and Danny were at. Jade got out 2 guns and gave one to Scar. They watched everywhere.

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer**_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

Jade heard something bang and she turned that direction. Red hair passed by her and she aimed her gun to where Kayla may possibly stop. She looked over at Scar and she was fighting Danny. "Jade! Help!" Scar started shouted. Jade fired her gun and she saw Kayla crawling on the floor with her leg bleeding.

Jade rushed to Danny and Scar and kicked Danny. Danny turned to Jade and they started fighting. With a kick to the chest, Danny fell backwards into tons of boxes. Jade bared her canines and walked towards him. She picked him up by her claws sticking in his neck. She put Danny in front of her and started threatening Kayla.

_**Set my body free**_

_**The silver tigers in the moon light running **_

_**And the wind in the trees **_

_**Singing do you believe? **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer  
Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer**_

"Say you're sorry for killing my best friend." Jade told them and they said sorry but Jade went ahead and killed Danny by ripping out his throat and blood splattered on the wall. Kayla stepped back in fear and Jade went towards her.

"Oh, Kayla, that apology didn't sound very...sincere." Jade said and looked up at the heavens. "But, now it's your turn." Kayla grabbed a shover and hit Jade in the head. Jade winced but it didn't hurt her enough for her to drop dead or whatever

_**And we all know how to fake it baby **_

_**And we all know what we've done **_

_**We must be killers **_

_**Children of the wild ones. **_

_**Killers. **_

Jade pushed Kayla down and growled. Jade bent down and scratched her hard on the neck, face, arm, and body. That was for killing her best friend.

Jade and the gang...mostly Jade...got their venegence on Cat's death. They wouldn't have to deal with some of their enemies ever again. Jade and Beck got married and had kids. Andre and Tori started dating when they kissed. Trina decided to give Robbie a chance.

They all had a happy ending...except for Kayla, The K Team, and Cat.

_**We all know how to fake it baby **_

_**And we all know what we've done **_

_**We must be killers **_

_**Children of the wild ones**_

_**Killers**_

_**Where've we got left to run**_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer**_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Killer **_

_**Children of the wild ones **_

_**Children of the wild ones **_

_**Children of the wild ones**_**S**""W

**The story is complete. Now, I would like you to tell me what you thought about the story and EAT YOUR VEGETABLES.**


	17. AN: ANIMATED MOVIE

**I am making a movie of this story but the movie might be different than the story because I'm starting to have different ideas and the characters will look different and sound different. Tori and Beck just look like they have a dark tan. **

**So, get ready for the movie. LOL. The movie will be up sometime today or tomorrow. Watch for it. **


End file.
